


Food Fight

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji starts a food fight with Ichigo that ends with Renji finding new ways to....eat a strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of its characters. I am making no money from this and I am very, very...VERY poor. This is purely for entertainment.

Ichigo glared at Renji, making the redhead glad that looks really couldn't kill. But, he couldn't help but think Ichigo looked cute all covered in food from the fight. Not that Renji wasn't similarly messy.

“I can't believe...that you made a mess out of my kitchen like this...You bastard!” Ichigo yelled, picking up a handful of rice and flinging it right in Renji's face.

Renji grinned and picked up some sweet 'n' sour sauce, casually walking over to Ichigo with the small saucer.

Ichigo backed up. “Renji...what are you doing?” he eyed the saucer of sauce warily.

“I just thought you should try some of this. It's really good.” Renji answered, pretending to trip, his taller body falling right against Ichigo and with a bit of help from his legs Renji had Ichigo pressed up against the kitchen counter, dumping the sauce all over Ichigo's neck and shoulder.

“You clumsy bastard!” Ichigo yelled, trying to shove Renji's larger frame off of him. “You did that on purpose!”

“Aww, how can you say that, Ichigo? Here, let me clean all that up for you...” Renji leaned his head forward as he stood up straighter, which only served to press Ichigo further into the counter. He extended his tongue slowly and gave a slow lick along Ichigo's neck.

“R-Renji, what the hell are you doing?!” Ichigo cried out, bringing his hands up to grasp at Renji's shoulders, finding the skin soft where it wasn't scarred, even beneath the shirt the redhead was wearing, and the muscle beneath the skin rock hard as he squeezed.

“Cleaning you up...” Renji answered as he slowly lapped at the sauce until just a sticky residue was left from it on Ichigo's skin. It didn't escape Renji's attention that Ichigo had grabbed him but had not tried to push him away. The quicker, deeper pace of Ichigo's breathing made Renji smirk against the boy's neck.

“I-I can do it myself...” Ichigo murmured softly.

“Of course you can.” Renji answered. “But, I think you like this more.”

“Bastard...” Ichigo answered, before giving a loud cry of surprised pleasure.

Renji gave a very slight grin as he sucked on the spot he'd found at Ichigo's neck much more firmly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulling him closer to him and further from the counter to give his back some relief.

To his surprise, Ichigo pressed firmly against him. He moaned onto the teen's neck and bit down a little, enjoying the shiver that ran through the boy.

“Renji...” Ichigo whimpered, not sure what else to say and not wanting to take the time right now to examine the fact that he had just whimpered for Renji and all the jerk had done was bite him a little.

“Mmm?” Renji asked, letting Ichigo feel the vibration from his lips and mouth before he moved to another area on the boy's neck and bite down hard. He wanted to leave a bruise as well as a bite mark. He would assert his claim on Ichigo and he would dare anyone else to touch him in any sort of intimate manner.

Ichigo gasped and his knees went a bit weak. His neck was an extremely sensitive area for him and though Renji's last bite had hurt a bit but at the same time it had felt so good. He dug his nails into Renji's shirt and shoulders.

“Oh God...” Ichigo moaned, tilting his head a bit. Biting, he'd decided, was a very good thing. Those slightly larger canines he noticed whenever Renji grinned came in handy for this as well, he'd realized.

“Nah, just call me Renji.” The redhead said with a smirk before licking gently at the bruised bite mark he'd left on Ichigo's neck, moving on to slowly nip his way along Ichigo's neck, in hopes to distract him from what the redhead's hands were doing, wandering down toward Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo shivered and slid his arms completely around Renji's shoulders, moving to finally give a little bit of the pleasure back, soft feathery kisses along Renji's neck. He hadn't ever had much of an opportunity for this sort of thing.

Before Rukia had come along and he'd first become a Shinigami in any capacity, he'd been fifteen. And after that everything had snowballed out of proportion, leaving him with very little time to even touch himself, let alone explore another person's body. He found he liked it, though.

Renji didn't care. He liked the innocent little kisses against his neck. They were endearing in their inexperience and caring. He gently slid his hands over Ichigo's ass, letting his large hands softly squeeze, using his hold on the boy to pull their hips together, grinding his hips against the orange-haired boy's and listening to the sharp intake of breath and feeling the shiver from the body pressed so perfectly against him.

And then it all came crashing to a halt as he was pushed away roughly and unceremoniously. He blinked in surprise, startled by the sudden change in the Shinigami representative's mood.

“What the fuck, Ichigo?! Are you bipolar or somethin?!” He rubbed his shulders where Ichigo had hit him in order to shove him back. He swore Ichigo's moods changed faster that a pregnant woman's!

“I don't want this! I'm gonna go get cleaned up and when I get back you had better be GONE!” Ichigo yelled, leaving before they could get into another fight, hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower and get clean and...take care of a not-so-little problem. He'd lied, of course. He HAD wanted it. And it'd scared him how badly he'd wanted Renji then.

His sudden nervous cowardice was new to him, but so was the entire situation. He was ashamed at the submissive way in which he'd acted and then in the way he'd run away like a scared little girl.

Renji untied his hair and shook the rice from it, running his fingers through for good measure. He could get the rest out in the shower or something. He smirked to himself.

“Oi, Ichigo! For someone who didn't want it, you had a pretty big boner!” he yelled, loudly enough for Ichigo to hear in the bathroom, just as he left the house, slamming the door and running off in the direction of the Urahara Shoten. He might be daring enough to yell that at Ichigo, but he wasn't stupid enough to stay there and wait for Ichigo to come beat his ass.

“Then again...letting Ichigo beat my ass sounds kinda kinky...” He muttered to himself as an after thought.

 

End


End file.
